Performers such as dancers and actors carry a set of outfits for use during the performance or competition and are often required to make quick outfit changes prior to going out on stage to perform their dance routines. Dance supply companies exist that supply special dance related items such as “dance bags” that are designed to assist with transporting a dance wardrobe to the performance or competition site and to quickly set up a wardrobe for facilitating the quick outfit changes.
Some dance bags have garment accessories to hang the garments at the performance or competition site to make selection of outfits faster. However, these garment accessories are quite flimsy and do not support much weight, and easily collapse which can be a problem for competitors who are trying to move quickly to remove and replace outfits.